


Warmth

by Kittywu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywu/pseuds/Kittywu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsukishima let out a short laugh, put down his book and gestured at the spot on the couch next to him. With a pleased smile, Kuroo let himself fall onto the couch. He leaned his head onto Tsukishima’s shoulder, intertwined their fingers and put the blanket over the both of them.</p>
<p>“You can’t even be that cold,” Tsukishima said and turned his head to kiss Kuroo’s temple.</p>
<p>“I’m cold enough,” he said."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based on a conversation i had in the morning and also a small short birthday gift for [atan](https://twitter.com/atanalerectida)  
> happy birthday <3

“I don’t like this,” Kuroo said and looked out of the window. “I don’t like this at all.”

What he saw were thick snowflakes falling, a layer of white on the streets, the pavements and the parked cars. And as soon as he had looked outside, a feeling of cold was creeping up to him, spreading through his body, starting from his toes and fingers until he shuddered.

“But isn’t it beautiful?” Tsukishima walked up to the window as well, he looked at him like he was enjoying his misery.

“Are you mocking me?”

“Of course I am.”

Kuroo sighed and turned away. He had known it when he had woken up. The cold. The snow. That itching in his left ankle, he only felt it when the weather as about to take a turn for the worse. He shuddered once again and walked back towards the bed. He considered just laying down, to curl up in his blankets hoping that Tsukishima would join him eventually. Instead, he picked up the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders like a cape.

If someone had asked him to sort the seasons in order of his preference, he would have put winter last. He didn’t like ice, he didn’t like snow. He was allergic to freezing hands and cold feet, he hated the feeling of stepping into cold winter air that felt like needles in his lungs.

“Wow, you don’t look ridiculous at all,” Tsukishima said as he got back to the living room.

When Kuroo had first seen Tsukishima, he had thought that he was the kind of guy to get cold immediately. He was that type of guy, but he handled it surprisingly well. He cuddled up to Kuroo with icy hands and feet every night, but he never complained.

“Well, I’ve got to do something against the cold.”

Tsukishima let out a short laugh, put down his book and gestured at the spot on the couch next to him. With a pleased smile, Kuroo let himself fall onto the couch. He leaned his head onto Tsukishima’s shoulder, intertwined their fingers and put the blanket over the both of them.

“You can’t even be that cold,” Tsukishima said and turned his head to kiss Kuroo’s temple.

“I’m cold enough,” he said.

The only thing capable of warming up his mood was good old body heat. The feeling of his skin touching Tsukishima’s, the feeling of his hand in Tsukishima’s, their lips meeting in soft kisses. He hummed and rubbed his nose against Tsukishima’s chin, laid down on the couch and pulled Tsukishima down onto his chest. He inhaled the scent of his boyfriend’s hair, something sweet, faintly reminding him of strawberries. He kissed the top of his head.

“I really love you,” he said as traced soft lines with his fingers over Tsukishima’s shoulder blades.

“I love you too,” Tsukishima said and placed a kiss onto his collar bone.

“You know what would make this even better?”

“Tell me.”

“If you kissed me right now.”

He didn’t have to wait for long, a couple of seconds later, he felt Tsukishima’s lips brushing over his.

“Is that all?” he asked with a pout.

And Tsukishima laughed, kissed him, this time longer, deeper. Parted lips on parted lips. The taste of hot chocolate on Tsukishima’s tongue, his fingers in Kuroo’s hair. He took it all in, used it to warm up. He let his hands wander over Tsukishima’s back, let them slide under his shirt.

“Your hands are cold,” Tsukishima said and pulled away.

“And your back is warm.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes in response and kissed him again.

\--

Kuroo wasn’t sure if he had dozed off, but when he opened his eyes, he found himself still lying on the couch, still with Tsukishima lying on his chest, playing with his hair.

“You fell asleep,” he told him with a kiss.

Kuroo stretched his arms and legs and put them back around his boyfriend’s body. “Good morning then, I guess.”

“It’s seriously a mystery to me how you can complain about the cold like it might kill you and a second later, you fall asleep.”

“Maybe you have magical powers, Tsukki,” he said.

And even if he thought that magical powers would be a stretch, there was certainly something special about Tsukishima. About the way he felt immediately calmer and content as soon as he was close. And how there was warmth spreading throughout his body with every kiss. Maybe it wasn’t magic, but it was magical for him nonetheless.

“I don’t think so,” he said as a smile found its way onto Tsukishima’s lips. “But I guess you warmed up a bit?”

“I’m warm as soon as I’m with you,” he said with a smile on his own lips as well. “That’s your magical power, remember?”

“What would your magical power be then?”

Their lips met for a second in between sentences, short, soft kisses, sweet like candies.

“To be a fantastic boyfriend?”

“Rather to be a terribly lame boyfriend. Don’t worry, I love you anyways.”

“I love you too, my sweet little meanie.”

He loved him and his sarcastic comments. He loved moments like that where he got lulled to sleep by the warmth of their proximity. Kuroo’s favourite place to be was with Tsukishima.

At this point, he had nearly forgotten about the snow already. Maybe it wasn’t even half bad if it led to cuddles on the couch. He tried to catch a glimpse outside to check if the snow at least had stopped falling, but the back of the couch and Tsukishima blocked the way.

“It’s still snowing,” Tsukishima told him.

Kuroo frowned. “I guess that means we’ll stay like this for a bit longer.”

“You seem like that would be really terrible.”

“Incredibly terrible.” He would have kissed his entire face, he would have peppered it with kisses for hours. But he settled for one on Tsukishima’s forehead, his nose, his cheek and then at last his lips.

“I’m also still terribly cold, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything, he just nuzzled his face into Kuroo’s neck and rubbed his thumb over the back of Kuroo’s hand.

“Do you want some hot chocolate maybe?” Tsukishima asked after a while, his face still buried in Kuroo’s neck.

“Only if it’s not too sweet, you’re sweet enough for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wanted to write you major character death ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
